her death
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: what happen's when takeru and mako get sent to the local school as student's to stop the gedoshu and they have to pretend in love but death is right around the corner for one girl wearing pink or that's what everyone think's rated m for lanugage and death


"shinkenger we have traces of gedoushu coming from the school"jii said"so what's the plan jii"chiaki said"well i am sending mako and takeru to the school as old friend's you need to make this look really believable even as you would be going out"he said"WHAT"ryu takeru and chiaki yelled"but that can't be it would be breaking the rules"ryu said"calm down ryu san it's not like they

are going out it's just going to be fake"jii said and the green and blue sighed of relief"you start tomorrow that's why i want you to have a early night"he said as they all went to bed the next morning mako and takeru were walking to the school they walked in"are you ok"mako said"yeah i'm just fine let's keep our eye's open"he said as they walking into the school ground's guy's were

staring at mako and girl's were staring at takeru the bell went and the 2 went to there shared home room they walked in"ah you must be the new student's mako and takeru and i correct"he said"yes sir"they said"ok then take a seat anywhere i have to sort somthing out"he said walking from the room a guy stood up and walked to the front"wow you're hot i'm jason wanna go out"he

said and mako raised her eyebrows"please leave my girlfriend alone"takeru said"wait you're going out"jason said"yes"mako said"wow you know how to screw things up don't you"jason said and takeru took his arm flipping him onto his back"leave us alone"he said and they walked to the 2 spare seat's over the time they were there they had seen little gedoushu activity guy's were

trying to hit on mako and girl's on takeru they had been there for 2 week's they had gotten back from the school and went to there room's after getting changed takeru walked to mako's room he opened the door a slight so she couldn't see him and he hered her"i think i have fallen in love" mako said and fell on her bed as he walked away"so she like's a guy from school"he said over

the time they had been there they had started to like eachother differently they were in a assembly the next day mako wasn't takeru was looking for her but couldn't see her the assembly started and they all sat down mako was running to get to the assembly and not be too late but she was grabbed the whole room was quiet except from the head teacher talking about

somthing boring when the door opened and mako was thrown into the room she landed in front of the student's"mako"takeru said jumping out off his seat and ran to her helping her but they were grabbed by nanashi and thrown onto the stage"you tried to figure my plan out but you failed" the ayakashi grabbed mako by the arm hauling her up from the floor she looked at him"you 2

can't even pretend to be in love you're too cold hearted"he said looking at takeru"and you care to much about him to think about love terrible"he said and threw her again into the wall she fell and arched her back in pain"leave her alone"takeru said getting up as did she"why"the ayakashi said "because"mako said SHODOPHONE IP IT'S SOJO they yelled and transformed into the

shinkengers they ran forward bringing out there sword's the student's were shocked takeru and mako ran at the monster they slashed at him but he jumped out the way as they slashed eachother they both staggered back in pain takeru watched as the ayakashi grabbed her by the throat with his left hand"prepare to die girl"he said raising his fist and punched her straight in the

helmet smashing it the visor was broken they could see mako gasping for breath"mako"takeru said stumbling forward but the ayakashi shot him with a beam and he fell to the floor in pain unable to get up he punched mako in the helmet again and it fell hitting the ground her face was going blue as he punched her a final time and held her up against a wall"i will be glad when they

find a new pink shinkenger i never liked you anyway"he said pressing her throat into the wall truther"tak-takeru"she said hoarsely as he threw her onto the floor taking out his sword he slashed her multiple times as she fell only just alive he backed away from her and takeru ran to her"mako mako you can't die you can't"he said his hands under her head it on his lap"takeru you

walked by my room and hered me say i was in love"she said"yes you're in love with a guy from class"he said"no no one could make me more in love than you"she said as her arm dropped and she disintegrated into a thousand little pink heaven symbol's"mako"he said his hands clenched "MAKO"he yelled in anger he got up turning to the ayakashi"you bastard i will kill you for this"he

yelled running at him slashing and stabbing until there was nothing more and the other's arrived "where's nee-san"chiaki said takeru demorphed and walked to where there was a single necklace with the heaven symbol on it"in heaven"he said they took takeru back where he was shattered kothota was crying everyone was sad but takeru the most"she said she fell in love with

me"he said"we will see her again"ryu said"when ryu in 70 maybe 80 year's when were dead as well"genta said the gang found takeru by the park they walked down the street always thinking of mako it was dark and they all frowned and turned towards a girl by a lamp post she was hardly visible she bit her lip sinking back into the shadow's


End file.
